1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for processing signals, in particular audio signals for hearing aids.
2. The Prior Art
A recurring problem in the transmission and amplification of audio signals is the adjustment of the volume to the respective requirements. This problem also arises in the transmission of other signals, such as data signals via modems, for example.
There is a special problem concerning hearing aids in that very low noises have to be amplified very strongly in order to be noticed by the user. However, in some cases loud noises are amplified too strongly, which can be very unpleasant for the user.
A whole range of methods are known for the compression of the signals. These methods have the disadvantage that they require a certain response time. This leads to a delay in the response behavior. Generally, such a delay is not desirable because in this way very quiet sounds that occur directly after louder sounds are covered up.
A further disadvantage consists of the fact that such circuits for compressing the volume are often insufficiently adjustable and controllable or not adjustable at all.